1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drain-cleaning device, and more particularly to a drain-cleaning device adapted to be provided with water pressure, whereby the device can be used with several types and configurations of drains and pipe openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable drain-cleaning means that are capable of accommodating various sized openings and also provide high water pressure during the cleaning phase.
Several types of known drain-cleaning devices are in use but most of these known devices have features that restrict their use or application, particularly where a clogged drain requires direct water pressure to engage the blocked area of the pipe or drain.
As examples of various known devices which have established limitations over the present invention, the following United States patents should be considered:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,275 to Allen which is designed for use with sink drains and is limited to small drain openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,113 to Elzner which is a typical plunger cup adapted with a tubular handle to allow water to flow therethrough in a single direction relative to the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 994,442, U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,525 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,661 which also provide water pressure, but with limited applications.